Una sonrisa para la eternidad
by KayleReid
Summary: Te vas a poner bien, John. Estoy seguro. Vas a despertar y todo va a volver a ser como antes ¿John?


Mi cabeza da vueltas. Escucho a todos entre la multitud.

_Sirenas. Gritos. John. Médicos de un lado para otro._

John está inconsciente, en una camilla. Tiene una expresión calmada en la cara. Un lujo que yo no me puedo permitir.

Oigo a enfermeras y a médicos, con voz preocupada. Hablan de John. Quiero preguntarles que pasa, pero mi cerebro, por inteligente que sea, no reacciona ante la imagen que estoy viendo ahora mismo. Mi boca no se abre y no articulo palabra alguna.

-Señor Holmes, será mejor que se vaya, el señor Watson va a entrar a la sala de operaciones- me grita una enfermera, mientras se llevan la camilla con mi amigo en ella.

Corro inútilmente detrás, hasta que otros médicos me sujetan para que no vaya tras John.

Les grito, les insulto y les maldigo por no dejarme ir con él. No sé que les estoy diciendo, nada bueno, eso seguro. Debo ir con él. John me necesita.

Finalmente me resisto y caigo de rodillas al suelo, exhausto.

Me voy a una de las salas de espera, por que no sé donde ir hasta que me den noticias de John. Repaso en mi mente todos los sucesos del día.

La persecución, los asesinos, los disparos, John. Él era un militar, no uno del tres al cuarto, uno bueno. _¿Por qué no me dio esa maldita bala a mí?_

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo por John. Por mí. Por nuestro futuro a partir de ahora.

Viene Lestrade. Reconoce mi cara, que de una vez por todas deja mostrar sus sentimientos, los que he conseguido ocultar durante años y se sienta a mi lado.

-Tranquilo, Sherlock. Seguro que todo sale bien. John es fuerte. Saldrá de esta- un tono tranquilizador y amigable salió de sus labios, pero que no sirvió.

-Tienes alguna prueba? La tienes?!- negó con la cabeza- ¡No puedes decirme que John va a salir vivo de esta por que no lo sabes!-

Estoy enfadado. Enfadado con el mundo. Enfadado con esos malditos psicópatas que han disparado a John. Con la persona a la que se le ocurriera inventar una estúpida pistola de largo alcance. Enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber recibido la bala en su lugar.

Empiezo a caminar por el hospital, haciendo caso omiso de todos los que intentan hablarme. Mycroft, Molly, Lestrade, todos ellos pasan por mi lado e intentan detenerme y tranquilizarme. Sigo caminando por el hospital. San Bart´s. Conozco este hospital como la palma de mi mano, aunque me gustaría no hacerlo.

_Mira, donde conocí a John. Allí es donde John le salvó la vida a aquella mujer. Allí se sentaba a tomar el café._

No hay un solo sitio que no me recuerde, inevitablemente, a él. Que me recuerde que en estos instantes él está batallando con la muerte y yo no puedo servirle de escudero como me ha servido el a mí en tantas ocasiones. De alguna forma u otra.

La señora Hudson aparece ante mí y me da un abrazo que solo puede dar una madre a su hijo, por que eso es lo que soy para ella.

Durante años, aquello que todo el mundo llama "corazón" o "sentimientos" ha estado congelado dentro de mí. Convertido en piedra. Intacto. Hasta que llegó John.

La señora Hudson se ha dado cuenta, se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo, el mismo día que llevé a mi amigo a Baker Street. Ella no es tan estúpida como los demás.

-Siento que lo estés pasando así, Sherlock- dice con ternura y verdad en sus palabras- se lo mucho que lo quieres, en el fondo.

No niego aquella verdad por que sería inútil ante mi inteligente casera, por lo que solo le devuelvo el abrazo.

Mycroft aparece por un pasillo. Al principio intento ignorarle hasta que él comienza hablar.

-John ya está fuera de quirófano-

Me separo de la señora Hudson y hecho a correr. Mi corazón se acelera, atemorizado por lo que vaya a encontrarme cuando llegue.

Aparezco ante la habitación. Mucha gente está en la puerta, queriendo ver a John. Pero al verme, crean una especie de pasadizo para que yo pueda pasar con él. Todos me miran. Ahora mismo no hay una sola persona que no sepa lo importante que es para mi John, aunque en realidad es mucho más de lo que podrían llegar a imaginar.

Entro en el cuarto. John está en su cama, inmóvil, como un cuerpo sin vida, con la única prueba de sus latidos de que sigue aquí, conmigo.

Cierro la puerta, para tener un poco de intimidad con John. Me siento en su camilla, junto a él y le acaricio el pelo con suavidad.

Parece tan frágil.

Aparecen dos enfermeras, que, cuando respiran profundamente, sé que el diagnóstico no es bueno.

-¿Es usted el familiar?- pregunta una de las dos

-Sí-miento, sé que nadie dirá nada, nadie sería capaz de hacerlo.

-La operación ha salido bien, le han extraído la bala del pecho y está estable. Pero no hay certeza alguna de que vaya a despertar. Ha sido un gran trauma para su organismo. Lo siento mucho.

El mundo se me viene encima. Las palabras duelen como piedras de acero sobre mi recién descubierto corazón.

_No es posible. Va a despertarse. Va a despertarse. Seguro que sí._

Quiero creer que se despertará. Tengo esa esperanza de que lo hará, de que vuelva conmigo.

Uno por uno van pasando todos los amigos de John. Todos hacen la misma estupidez. Le miran, bajan la cabeza. Despues susurran un "lo siento, Sherlock"

Miro a mi amigo, ahora inmóvil, pero vivo. Mil recuerdos me vienen a la mente. Todos ellos me hacen sonreír.

El día que nos conocimos. Su entusiasmo por venir conmigo a cualquier parte, a cualquier hora.

_Necesito que vuelvas, John._

_Por favor_

Cuando salíamos a cenar juntos. Encontrarle mirándome cuando pensaba que no te veía. Aquellas carreras por Londres. Ahora mismo todo recuerdo es alegre y toda esperanza melancólica.

Los días pasan. Una semana ha concurrido y no he comido nada, no me he movido. La señora Hudson se pasa a ver a John y me obliga a comer.

-Venga, come, si no estarás mal para cuando John despierte- sonríe con amabilidad.

Bajo la cabeza. Nunca me ha pasado esto. Las lágrimas caen lentamente por mis mejillas y caen en mi boca. Ya no puedo pararlo.

-¿No va a despertarse, verdad?- susurro, con voz temblorosa y con un leve sollozo irremediable al final.

La señora Hudson es a la única que permito que me vea así. Me mira con ternura y tristeza.

-No lo sé, Sherlock-

En ese instante mi vida entera se derrumba. Caigo en picado. Casi todas las esperanzas que había en mí mueren en ese momento.

-Siempre he podido controlarlo todo. Pero esto….¡no sé que hacer!- las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, como si hubiesen estado esperando este momento.- ¿Por-Porqué no despierta? Necesito que esté aquí, conmigo.- sollozo, triste, como un niño pequeño.

La señora Hudson se queda hasta que logra tranquilizarme y que deje de llorar. Después se marcha, prometiendo que volverá para asegurarse de que los dos estamos bien.

Parece que esto no tiene fin. La tristeza es un vicio. Una vez empiezas ya no puedes parar y mis lágrimas por John no cesan por mucho que yo lo intente.

_Me siento solo y perdido_

_¿Cuándo piensas volver?_

Después es Lestrade el que viene a verme.

Hay un caso. Decido finalmente que lo mejor es ir, para despejarme un poco, y pensar con claridad.

Todos me miran con pena por primera vez. Puedo ver sus pensamientos, todos me tratan bien por la situación en la que estoy. Eso me molestaría, pero mi alma está en otra parte. En el hospital. Con John.

Es un caso fácil, que resuelvo rápidamente. Vuelvo otra vez al hospital. Voy todas las noches para estar con él.

Esa es mi nueva rutina. Por la mañana voy al apartamento a por lo que necesite, paso el día con algún caso y la noche… la noche es para John.

Es una noche cálida. La luna se refleja en la ventana de la habitación del hospital.

Me siento al lado de John como todas las noches. Le cuento el caso que he tenido hoy y lo que he descubierto, como si me oyera. Este tiempo en el hospital me ha cambiado.

-Te hecho de menos ¿sabes? Los casos se hacen más aburridos cuando no estás a mi lado.-sonrío y le agarro de la mano- Necesito que vuelvas, John. Necesito decirte lo importante que eres para mí.-Confieso

Para mi sorpresa, él me aprieta la mano, como si me quisiera responder. Me salen unas lágrimas de pura alegría, y corro a llamar al doctor más cercano.

-¿Está seguro? ¿Le ha apretado la mano?- me pregunta de nuevo el doctor. Asiento en modo de respuesta una vez más, emocionado.

-Es una buena señal señor Holmes, es probable que despierte pronto.-

Mi alma revive al oír esas palabras. Vuelvo a la habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Lo has oído John? ¡Vas a despertar!- parezco un niño , ante un árbol de navidad nunca visto.

No llamo a la señora Hudson. Ni a Lestrade. No aviso a nadie de las nuevas noticias. Quiero pasar un rato de alegria e intimidad con John, ante las buenas nuevas.

Sigo entusiasmado, y, con adrenalina en el cuerpo, me acerco a John y le beso con ternura en los labios. No me importa quien me vea. Quiero que el mundo entero sepa lo que me importa realmente John. Me separo, lentamente, saboreando sus labios, por si no vuelvo a hacerlo nunca.

Me parece distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa para la eternidad. En mi alma, al menos.


End file.
